


巧合

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Summary: 很久之前的脑洞，终于填上了是学姐学妹变成上下级关系的故事，有ooc是开放式结局，接下来的故事在你的脑海中写的不好还请多包涵
Relationships: Tang Lijia/Zuo Jingyuan, 左佳 - Relationship, 左婧媛/唐莉佳
Kudos: 14





	巧合

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前的脑洞，终于填上了  
> 是学姐学妹变成上下级关系的故事，有ooc  
> 是开放式结局，接下来的故事在你的脑海中  
> 写的不好还请多包涵

1.

左婧媛从不相信巧合，直到她抱着箱子敲开那间刚刚被准许进入的办公室的门。

“学姐…？”看到来人的左婧媛，手指连同手臂都有些颤抖，怀里的纸箱险些掉落。

唐莉佳。

在自己面试时因病缺席的经理竟然就是她？

左婧媛发誓她这辈子都没遇见过这么巧的巧合。

来人看到左婧媛后的神情略微有些不自然，但还是快步让出了进入办公室的路，留下左婧媛仍在原地错愕。

“你的办公桌在那边。”被自己封存在记忆里的声音再次被唤醒，原本那只在和自己说话时带着笑意的声线不见了，取而代之的是经过岁月洗礼的低沉，带着生人勿进的冷清。现在或许还有一些因感冒而出现的沙哑。

你当初为什么要走。

左婧媛纵然有很多问题要问，但她知道现在这个场面并不适合，这几秒因为分神而停滞的步伐明显已经引起了来人的不适，她瞥见唐莉佳的眉头皱起了不小的角度。

既然她唐莉佳把她下意识脱口而出的话当做了空气，左婧媛自然也不动声色地顺着她的意走到办公桌前收拾起了自己的物件。

“这个。”唐莉佳关了门，走回办公桌拿起一个天蓝色的文件夹放到左婧媛面前。

“今天下班前给我。”

左婧媛不小心对上了唐莉佳转身时的眼神，除了倦意读不出更多来。

收拾好办公桌，左婧媛翻开文件夹。

一份策划书，比较麻烦，但以自己的速度耗时也并不用很久，下班前做完绰绰有余。

左婧媛抬眼瞥了一眼右前方的唐莉佳，这人的侧脸还是那么好看，不过和记忆里的样子相比好像更加消瘦了。

像是完全忽视了自己灼热的视线，唐莉佳的眼睛一刻都没从电脑屏幕上离开过。

无视我吗，好啊。

2.

天色逐渐由火红转为黑色，左婧媛看了一眼电脑右下角的时间，起身把文件夹递给了那个依旧坐在办公桌前的人。

“电子版已经发到您的邮箱了，请‘您’过目。”

那人倒是对刻意加重语气的“您”没什么兴趣，点了点头，关掉屏幕上密密麻麻的数据，打开附件里的文档读了起来。

左婧媛站在一旁等了许久，终于等到一句“做的不错，可以下班了。”

左婧媛点点头，返身回了座位。

-

“走之前记得检查一下灯窗门都关了没有，我先走了。”

原本只要再多迈出一步的距离就可以离开办公室，自己的胳膊被一股极强的力道扯住，再一股力传来，自己的背便撞到了墙上。

“左婧媛！你干什…唔！”

侵略性极强的吻不期而至，唐莉佳显然没意识到左婧媛会做出这种举动，因为气愤而紧咬的牙齿一瞬间松懈，立即被她钻了空子，随即到来的便是更加热切的吻。唐莉佳有些愣神，直至左婧媛的双臂环住她的腰间。

或许是她的力道太大，也或许是因为生病自己没法用力，唐莉佳很想挣开左婧媛的拥抱，也很想从她突如其来且毫不温柔的吻中抽身开来，但她并不能，甚至还在不合时宜的担心她的秘书会不会被她传染上感冒。

“啊…”左婧媛吃痛地叫了一声，放开了唐莉佳的唇，下意识用舌尖舔了舔嘴角的伤口，一股铁锈味在口腔中飞速蔓延开来。肩膀突然被手掌用力推了一下，左婧媛向后趔趄两步，面前的人别过了脸，满是倦意的脸庞多了几分左婧媛看不懂的情绪。

“唐经理，你明明知道我是在刻意拖延时间，却放弃了按时下班的机会留在这里等我，你觉得，我会怎么想？”自伤口传来的刺痛感持续侵袭着左婧媛的神经，她用手背蹭过嘴角，一道鲜红映入眼帘。

唐莉佳悄悄回过头来，对上她的视线，她那双好看的眼睛里此时此刻和以前一般只装着自己，只是…多了一些她说不出的深沉。

她看着左婧媛在自己面前勾起嘴角，苦涩的笑容里满是悲伤和绝望。

“既然你还记得我，你还对我有感觉，那你当初为什么要走。”

左婧媛染上哭腔的沙哑声线此时有些颤抖，唐莉佳感觉自己的心脏在不受抑制地剧烈收缩着，她狠狠皱了下眉头，伸手想去抚摸左婧媛因为自己而受伤的唇角，却被她毫不留情的挡下。

唐莉佳抬头，深深看了一眼面前这个早已高出自己半头的人，而后，推门离开。

左婧媛自嘲的笑笑，手指抚过已经结痂的伤口。

终归还是自己输了。

滚烫的泪滴落在厚重的地毯上，无声无息。

3.

那天晚上，左婧媛做了一个梦。

梦里是她大学时代的记忆，有刘力菲，有刘倩倩，有卢静。

还有唐莉佳。

起初她和唐莉佳并不认识，只是和刘力菲刘倩倩待在一起时总听她们提起有一个女孩子唱歌很好听。

与她们不在同一年级的左婧媛原本对于这个不认识的学姐没什么兴趣，后来被自称和唐莉佳关系很好的刘力菲和刘倩倩强拉硬拽地带到了音乐社，隔着练习室的门板偷偷听了一次唐莉佳的弹唱练习。

她从那天起相信了天籁之音的存在。

左婧媛原本对于和刘力菲她们一起出去玩的邀请总是兴趣缺缺，却因为唐莉佳的出现而变得积极不已。刘力菲总是笑着说她看到漂亮姐姐就无法拒绝，刘倩倩则在一旁笑眯眯地看着她，也不说话，只是慢吞吞地拉着刘力菲和卢静远离不远处在冒粉红泡泡的两个人。

左婧媛每次都会偷偷回头向正在坏笑的三人组眨眨眼，又装作什么都没发生似的拉着唐莉佳走进前方不远处的甜品店。

学姐与学妹之间普通的友谊罢了。

左婧媛没想太多，现实也不允许她多想。多了一个朋友嘛，挺好的。

直到升上大二的那个盛夏，她收到了唐莉佳发来的同住邀请。

唐莉佳没有选择草草通过手机交流，而是专门约定了见面的时间地点，并且提早了几分钟到达，身着白色连衣裙的她在咖啡店门口弯起笑眼牵起了她的手。

周围的事物好像突然一下都变得很慢，唐莉佳的笑容太过耀眼夺目，让人忍不住想要努力用眼睛拍下照片来，在脑海中洗刷成像。

唐莉佳牵着她走进店里，从掌心传来的温度让左婧媛有些愣神，她盯着唐莉佳的后脑，思考着为何这位学姐现在不同于从门缝里偷看时的那般认真，现在是更加可爱的样子。

“其实找了好几个朋友的，但她们都没办法答应我。菲菲跟倩倩之前就已经搬出去住了，闹闹说自己总喜欢晚上跑出去玩，比起打扰我还不如打扰她的舍友。我想了想，好像来邀请你最合适。”

说着这话时，她用勺子慢慢搅动着面前的咖啡。她点了卡布奇诺，甜甜的味道倒是很符合她的嗓音，可脸上的表情又因为苦恼而显得有些低沉。

“不过还好有你呀～嘻嘻！”

左婧媛一直觉得唐莉佳笑起来泛着点傻气，有种说不出的可爱，尤其是弯起眼睛的样子。

她拿起面前的咖啡喝了一口，卡布奇诺的味道不断刺激着味蕾，会不会有点过于甜腻了？

“嗯！还好有我。”

她低头偷笑着搅了搅咖啡，再一抬头，眼前的景象变成了只剩自己的她们的屋子。

哭喊着醒来，不要走三个字的余音还未完全消失。抹了一把脸才发现泪水已经沾湿了整个脸庞，拿起手机看了时间，已经快到闹钟响起的时候了。

强打起精神，左婧媛看着镜子里憔悴的自己，苦涩地笑了笑。

4.

“经理早上好。”

左婧媛瞥见唐莉佳进门，和她对视一眼率先问了好，视线重新回到屏幕上却又用余光一直注意着门口那人的动向。唐莉佳站在原地好像愣了两秒，才走向了自己的座位。

她干嘛愣了两秒，该不会是对我有意见了？但有意见应该是正常情况吧，谁见了初恋对象还能当做路人啊？

左婧媛在心里偷偷吐槽，眼神又开始不自觉地飘向在自己右前方办公桌的那个人。

这个人的侧脸怎么还是这么好看啊。真气人。

一边在心里碎碎念着好久没见这人都哪里变了哪里没变一边敲打着键盘，左婧媛舔了舔嘴角的痂，站起身走到唐莉佳面前递给她刚刚打出来的文件。

接过文件时，那人的眼神明显在自己身上多停留了几秒。左婧媛有些疑惑，低头看了看自己的衣服，又抬起头。自己今天穿了普通的白衬衫搭黑裤子，为了遮挡自己憔悴的面容戴了副细框眼镜，有什么奇怪的吗？

思考了一下，才发现唐莉佳的注意点仿佛在自己的嘴角。

“您放心，已经不疼了。”

左婧媛扯着嘴角笑了笑，没掺杂任何感情。

“是吗。”

明明是问句却不是疑问的语气，她瞥见唐莉佳的眉头以近乎无法察觉到的角度皱了一下。轻哼了一声，左婧媛转身回了自己的位置。

-

“郑丹妮！陪我出来喝酒！”

“你干嘛啦，又喝多了？”

“…我有事要和你说。”

“什么事啊能让你醉成这样？”

“我碰见那个人了。”

“……你把地址发我，我马上来。”

“怎么啦？谁打来的？你去干嘛？”陈珂坐在沙发上撸着哈比后背上的毛，看着急匆匆挂了电话收拾东西准备出门的郑丹妮有些疑惑。

“左婧媛。说她碰见liga了。她好像喝多了。”

5.

听左婧媛唠叨了这么久无非还是听了一遍她年少时的琐事，以及她有多喜欢唐莉佳，即使过了这么久还和从前一样。只不过多加了一些最近相遇后才有的情节。

“唉，虽说很想让你放弃，但…”是不可能的吧。

郑丹妮叹了口气，一点点喝着杯子里的汽水，看了看早已喝的烂醉，趴在桌上的左婧媛，眼底掀起复杂的情绪，抬手招呼酒保给自己换上了低度数的鸡尾酒。

慢慢喝着杯子里的酒精饮料，郑丹妮想起了大学时的那段日子，自己正深陷暗恋情结苦于开口表白，注意力全放在陈珂身上，对左婧媛的关心自然也减少了些。

对郑丹妮来说此生难忘的那天晚上，也像今天一样，左婧媛的一通电话把她叫到了自己从没想过要去的酒吧，她到达后却只看到了喝的烂醉趴在吧台休息的左婧媛。郑丹妮下意识想请人帮忙，于是想也没想便打给了陈珂。

等待的过程中，她随便点了一杯低度数的饮料，陪在左婧媛身边听她念叨着唐莉佳的名字。

后来陈珂到了，她们连拖带拽地好不容易把左婧媛送回了家，郑丹妮却发现房间里少了些东西，有关唐莉佳的一切，都不见了。如果不是以前来过几次才不会发现这些变化，她立刻明白了左婧媛是因为什么才喝的烂醉。

回学校的路上，她和陈珂之间的氛围第一次如此凝重，陈珂仿佛并不在意，但她说到底也只是自己请来帮忙的人而已，自己也确实没必要让氛围一直凝重下去。于是她先开了口，和陈珂一路上闲散地聊着左婧媛和唐莉佳的故事。

陈珂如往常一样先将她送回宿舍自己才离开。也许是酒精作用，也许是看到失恋的左婧媛心里有所触动，更多的是想到会在晚归时送自己回宿舍的这个人马上就要毕业了，以后还有谁会对她这么温柔呢？郑丹妮看着陈珂离去的背影，咬了咬牙，冲过去抱住了她。

之后两个人便顺理成章地在一起了，可每当想起这段日子，郑丹妮便觉得自己对左婧媛的歉意又更深了一些。

眼看杯中的饮料见了底，郑丹妮看了一眼已经熟睡的左婧媛，拿出手机。

“喂，珂珂，你睡了吗？左婧媛喝醉了，我自己一个人搬不动她。”

造化弄人啊。挂了电话后，郑丹妮想。

6.

第二天，唐莉佳瞥见左婧媛卡着上班时间有些摇晃地撞开办公室的门，皱了皱眉，正想出声询问却被一句充满歉意的对不起打消了询问的念头。

接下来一整天，只要是唐莉佳能看到左婧媛的时间里，她一直都在揉着太阳穴。

“觉得不舒服就去休息吧？”

虽说现在自己并不想和这家伙有太多接触，可被人看到说自己虐待员工了怎么办，再者说了，明明就很不舒服，为什么还硬撑着工作啊，这人懂不懂得身体最重要啊。唐莉佳看了几眼左婧媛，越想越觉得火大。

左婧媛停下手指按压太阳穴的动作，抬头对上了唐莉佳还没来得及收回的眼神，笑了笑。

“我没事。”

左婧媛是笑着说的，只是那笑容里明显带着逞强的意味。

得到这个回答唐莉佳只觉得更加火大，可即使气的咬牙切齿，她也不想放下面子强硬地逼迫她去休息，只好强装镇定，重新将目光放在电脑屏幕上。

左婧媛看到唐莉佳一下阴沉下来的表情，发觉她似乎生气了，很久以前养成的吵架先道歉的习惯又条件反射地复苏，再加上头疼一阵阵传来，刺激着自己的神经，也顾不得她究竟是为了什么而生气，率先举起了白旗。

“那…我就先去休息一下。”

因为心虚而显得底气不足的声音听在唐莉佳耳里格外使人愉悦，只是显得自己好像有些变态。

虽然眼神直直盯着电脑屏幕，但唐莉佳却有些心不在焉。余光瞥见左婧媛从座位上站起来，走到沙发旁边躺了下去，她才稍微放下了心。唐莉佳用目光扫了一眼屏幕右下角，在心里盘算了一下左婧媛能休息多久，才继续敲打着键盘，只不过力度不像平时那么用力了。

左婧媛闭上眼睛，周围的一切仿佛都安静了下来，只剩下唐莉佳轻轻敲打键盘的声音，驱使着左婧媛加速入睡。困意与头痛争斗了许久终于逐渐占据上风，意识即将消失之前，她感觉好像听到了锁扣扣上的“啪嗒”声。

手指搭在已经上锁的锁扣上，唐莉佳轻轻叹了口气，回头看了看沙发上已经入睡的左婧媛，这大概是她见到左婧媛以来第一次认真看她。从她一大早撞进门的模样和化了妆也遮不住的黑眼圈来看，唐莉佳大概能猜到左婧媛昨天晚上去做了些什么。

左婧媛在自己离开的那天晚上去酒吧喝了个烂醉，还险些胃出血。这是刘倩倩告诉唐莉佳的，郑丹妮和陈珂那边本来想把这件事隐瞒下来，但不凑巧碰到卢静隔天去找左婧媛想安慰她，撞见了她一大早就在吐酒，憔悴地不成样子。

几年不见，左婧媛怎么瘦成杆了。唐莉佳看着左婧媛没什么肉感的身子，眼神都暗淡了几分。叹了口气，她这才发觉，自从重新见到左婧媛之后，她叹气的次数明显增多了。

现在我到底对她是怎么看的？唐莉佳盯着左婧媛的睡颜试图理清脑海中混杂在一起的思绪。

却没有结果。

7.

前些天的事情左婧媛见唐莉佳也不提起，预想中的责罚并没有变成现实，她才小心翼翼地放下了悬着的心。

本想着每天只在工作时间见面也不会有更多的接触，大家维持着普通的上下级关系就很好，可没想到还是躲不过意料之外的饭局。

“今天晚上跟我去应酬。”

唐莉佳冷不丁的一句话让埋头在文件中的左婧媛抬起了头，左婧媛一直挺好奇她是怎么能在安静的氛围中突然说句话吓人一跳的，一般人不是都会先敲敲桌子或者咳嗽一声吗。

“我能不去…” “不能。” “……知道了。”

“今天晚上是要谈项目。”左婧媛看见唐莉佳叹了口气，闭上眼睛揉着太阳穴，看起来像是在对应酬发愁的样子，“领导很多，不过你什么也不用做，在我旁边坐着就行了。”

只怕对你来说是种折磨。想到这里，唐莉佳下意识抬头看了一眼左婧媛，刚好对上了那人试探的目光。虽然她下一秒就移开了视线，可自己眼底的疲惫，想必也已经被窥探得一清二楚了吧。

-

项目谈的很是成功，觥筹交错间领导们大声交谈的声音震响在左婧媛耳畔。只是本应只负责讲解具体情况的唐莉佳不知怎么被对面公司的某个高管缠上了。左婧媛眼看着唐莉佳一次又一次地端起酒杯，甚至连站起来的身形都开始摇晃，耐不住心中的愤怒和厌恶，站起身来拿过了她再一次端起的酒杯。

“不好意思，我们经理不能再多喝了，这杯我来替她。”

“你…”我不是给你说了什么也不用做吗？

唐莉佳想拦下左婧媛，心想这么些年自己的酒量早就锻炼出来了，用不着你给我挡酒，却又没法真正伸出想拦下她的那只手。

左婧媛转头看了一眼唐莉佳，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。这一瞬间唐莉佳有些认不得这人是不是自己熟知的左婧媛，她那双原本清明的眼眸在自己不知道的时候竟也开始变得让人捉摸不透了。

唐莉佳眼看想要跟她碰杯的高管哈哈笑了两声，也没再找她麻烦，瞥了一眼代替她与高管交谈的背影，皱了皱眉，心弦不知为何更加绷紧了些。

8.

说什么帮自己挡酒，最后还不是自己喝个烂醉。好不容易从肩膀上的醉鬼口中问到了她的住址，却还要费劲从包里翻到她的钥匙打开门再把她扔到床上。

随意找了个地方放下了随身物品，从左婧媛身上传来的酒气让唐莉佳不得不皱起眉来缓解不适感，打开所有的灯终于找到了她的床，把她放下的同时却又重心不稳倒在了她身上。唐莉佳紧缩着眉头，近乎反射似的从她身上弹起来，却还是被她抓住机会，紧紧握住了自己的手腕。

“放手。”

从齿缝中迸出的两个字足够绝情。唐莉佳不想回头，也不敢回头。

“你别走…”

左婧媛染上哭腔的声音总是能让唐莉佳束手无策，叹了口气，转过头，却看到左婧媛用手臂挡住眼睛，哭的足够撕心裂肺，又倔强的不想让她看见。

可我唯独不想看到你脆弱的样子。唐莉佳握紧了拳，深吸一口气，努力让自己的声音平静下来。

“我再说一遍，放手。”

如果前一秒是裹挟着风雨袭来的滔天巨浪，这一秒便是冰雪交杂的极寒地狱。左婧媛的哭声一下子小了很多，握住她手腕的手也慢慢卸了力道，砸进了床铺里。

唐莉佳揉了揉被抓痛了的手腕，转过身拿了包正准备离开，却突然想起来了什么，从包里取出了一瓶药放在了客厅的茶几上。

“胃不好就别喝这么厉害，”唐莉佳站在门口，手搭在门把上，“刚才路过药店给你买了胃药，记得吃了，我走了。”

“我放弃了。”

左婧媛的声音从身后传来，唐莉佳收回搭在门把上的手，回过头，发现这人不知道什么时候从床上爬起来，靠在卧室的门框上，捂着肚子，一脸痛苦的模样。

“你说什么？”

“我说，”不顾自己还未停止抽泣，她用有些发颤的声音说，“我放弃了。”

“喜欢你真难啊唐莉佳。所以我要放弃了。”

左婧媛带着疲惫的目光盯着她，嘴角竟勾出一抹笑，但在唐莉佳看来更像是自嘲的意味。

“你走吧，不送。”

9.

自那天以后，左婧媛变得除了工作之外对什么事情都不闻不问，漠不关心，至少在唐莉佳看来是这样。不过倒也不是一件坏事，最起码她的精力能完全放在工作上。毕竟她的工作能力真的很突出，的确是个得力部下，唐莉佳只能在心里这样安慰自己。

不过也不会再为自己挡酒就是了。

唐莉佳觉得那天自己的确言重了，她只是因为放不下脸面先开口道歉，只是因为她的高傲与体面，而将左婧媛捧在手心好不容易拼凑起来的勇气打翻在地，摔的支离破碎。

盛夏的最后一片绿叶染上枯黄的颜色，绿色渐渐被黄色替代，黄色又渐渐被棕色替代，还未完全枯竭，便随风飘落在了地上。

她踩着盛夏的尾巴将愧疚藏在心底，试图寻找机会向她说明一切，却在日复一日的死寂中挨过了深秋，迎来了寒冬。

期间刘倩倩好像察觉到了什么，总是旁敲侧击地询问她一些有关左婧媛的事，在被她识破后又总是会道歉，却始终不告诉她来询问背后的原因。唐莉佳一开始没有多想，可当刘力菲和卢静，甚至连许久没联系的陈珂来嘘寒问暖时都要问上一句“你和…那个谁…没事吧？”的时候，唐莉佳才真正意识到，左婧媛可能发生了什么事。

可她平时总是那副认真工作的样子，唐莉佳也无法从她面瘫一样的表情中读出更多东西来。

天气逐渐变得寒冷，唐莉佳都不得已裹上了厚厚的围巾，而左婧媛却好像不怕冷一样，仍然穿着她那看起来很是单薄的风衣。唐莉佳每次都想在左婧媛离开办公室前提醒她加件衣服防止感冒，却又没有立场去提醒她。

不是朋友，作为普通同事来提醒未免也太过暧昧，思来想去，这个念头只好作罢。

直到圣诞树和彩旗布满大街小巷，唐莉佳才真正意识到，圣诞节临近了。

只不过公司也不会在这种节日放假，充其量准备一些精挑细选过的苹果分给大家，就算庆祝过了。

“今天的工作完成了，我先走了。”

左婧媛的声音传来，唐莉佳合上最后一份文件，礼貌性地回应。

“好，辛苦…” “啪嗒”

待她抬起头来，回应她的只有门锁合上的声音。

唐莉佳扯起嘴角苦笑一下，站起身来看了看窗外。

啊。下雪了。

10.

街上满是享受圣诞氛围的人们，他们毫不在意缓缓飘落的雪花，熙熙攘攘十分热闹。街道两旁的路灯之间挂着带有不同圣诞涂鸦的彩旗，沿街商店橱窗玻璃上的红色装饰画映着暖黄的灯光，雪花落在商店门前的圣诞树上，慢慢给它点缀上了白色。循环播放在耳畔的Jingle bells将眼前的热闹景象称得更甚了些，贯穿整条商业街的喜悦情绪让人快要忘了这仍旧是连空气都令人发抖的冬天。

行人总是三三两两聚在一起，而自己形单影只站在人群中仿佛格外刺眼。胸中的苦闷难以排解，唐莉佳下意识地拿出手机想要给好友发送同游申请。

但今天可是圣诞节，刘倩倩必定是跟刘力菲一起出去了；陈珂和郑丹妮自然也是如此；甚至连卢静好像都遇到了一个能让她心动的女孩子。

「那孩子笑起来超可爱的，还傻乎乎的！」  
「下次介绍你们认识吧～她叫张润」

屏幕上自己和卢静的对话映入眼底，唐莉佳握住手机的手用力了些，直到屏幕熄灭才放松骨节都已变白的手。

身边喜气洋洋的人群与自己仿佛置身两个不同的世界，为什么在越热闹的地带，心里的孤独感越发强烈了呢。

换做大学时代的自己，肯定会缠着左婧媛东逛西逛吧。她想买的东西左婧媛从来都会点头答应；她想吃的小吃左婧媛会买来喂到她的嘴里；她会在趁人不注意的时候向左婧媛撒娇，左婧媛也会在旁人注意不到的死角偷偷亲吻她的脸颊。

嘲讽的是就算到了现在，自己有关于节日的美好回忆依然是和左婧媛一同度过的那些时光。叹了口气，唐莉佳径直走向了街尾的咖啡店。

-

一不留神自己就待到了深夜，收拾好随身衣物，唐莉佳刚想推开咖啡店的玻璃门，却看到了意料之外的身影从自己面前快速经过。

刚刚那是…刘力菲？看起来急匆匆地是发生什么了吗？

她走出咖啡店，转头看到刘力菲奔跑的身影在街角停了下来，隐隐觉得有些不太对劲。

走到街角，仰头看了看墙上的招牌，唐莉佳才发现这里是一间酒吧，门口看不见刘力菲的身影，她刚刚下定决心穿过人群去一探究竟，就撞见刘力菲和刘倩倩扶着左婧媛正向门外慢慢挪动着。

刘倩倩正专注地提醒刘力菲脚下的路，走到门口时才察觉有人站在一旁，本想抬头瞥一眼就离开，却直直对上那人复杂的眼神。

“你怎么来了…”刘倩倩心里一惊，压低了音量，生怕吵醒了靠在刘力菲肩上的左婧媛，“我跟菲菲正打算送她回去。”

眼瞧着唐莉佳神色复杂地像是在想些什么，叹了口气，打了声招呼，刘倩倩转过头示意刘力菲带着左婧媛一起离开。

“等…等下。”

刚迈出的步伐又被那人出声截断。

“你们应该不知道她家的地址吧，我送她回去吧。”

11.

「我跟菲菲路过那间酒吧，看到里面有个人趴在吧台上，很像左左」  
「她好像喝多了，看起来好像胃也很疼的样子，我就叫菲菲去买了点药塞在她包里了」  
「跟她好好谈谈吧。你们没有必要再继续折磨彼此下去了」

熄灭手机屏幕，唐莉佳重重叹了口气，在心里默认了刘倩倩的劝说，看着车窗外的雪花在一盏又一盏灯下飞舞。靠在肩膀上的人因为出租车过于颠簸而醒了过来，嘴里嘟囔着唐莉佳听不清楚的话，又好像察觉到了身旁的人不是自己昏睡前将自己带出酒吧的人，断断续续地问着。

“你…你不是…倩倩？”

“行了，别逞强了，快到了。”

唐莉佳并不确定左婧媛是否认出了她，但自己说的话的的确确起了效果，左婧媛听了，安安静静地重新靠在了她的肩上。

-

几个月前刚走过的路此时有无比清晰地浮现脑海，唐莉佳轻车熟路地找到了左婧媛的家，再一次从她包里翻出了钥匙，打开门扶着她走了进去。

打开了客厅的灯，和记忆里相同的格局，不一样的是地上多了许多零零散散的空啤酒罐，让人无处落脚。唐莉佳皱着眉，想扶着她慢慢走进里屋，视线却不小心瞥到了茶几上的白色药瓶。

是几个月前自己放在那里的，左婧媛根本没去碰过。药瓶上积攒的灰尘印证了她的想法。

唐莉佳停下脚步，努力缓解突如其来的心脏刺痛。

“这几个月你都没吃过一次药？”

“嗯。”

两个人的声音都透露着疲态，唐莉佳叹了口气，扶着她一点点向卧室挪动着，直到左婧媛碰到了床铺才松开手。她今天倒是很安分，只不过像个闹别扭的小孩子，躺下之后立刻翻过身去背对着她。

左婧媛其实酒已经醒了大半，背过身只是想让唐莉佳认为自己睡着而快些离开。却没想到这人反而变本加厉地靠着她的床沿坐了下来。

“无论你是不是醒着，接下来这些话我只讲一遍。”

左婧媛睁开了眼睛。

“是我欠了你这么久的一个交代。”

她说她并不是不辞而别，而是她所有能联络外界的设备都被她父母收走了，她争分夺秒发出去的那些求助最终也变成了发送失败的垃圾信息。

她离开的那天中午，是因为父母不知道怎么得知了两个人的消息而以自己的人身安全威胁她搬了出去，并且要跟自己断绝一切往来。

等到总算拿到了手机，她第一反应就是和刘倩倩说明了一切并请她保密，千万别让自己知道。倩倩劝过她说这种事情应该两个人一起面对，可她却总是担心自己的人身安全会受到威胁，才会选择这种决绝的方式。

她说这几年并不好过，她费尽心思地努力挣来和父母断绝往来的资本，想等有机会和自己坦白一切，却因为几年时间太久不确定她对自己是否还保留着当初那份感情，而迟迟没有联络。

重新见到带着恨意的自己时没确定，叫自己放手的那天没确定，她说她直到刚才，才总算确定了自己内心的真正想法。

“对不起，为我做的所有过分的事。”她在最后这样说。

12.

左婧媛是流着泪睡着的，她早上醒来的时候摸了摸枕头，被泪水打湿的地方仍然湿哒哒的。她走出卧室，原本乱糟糟的地板被收拾的整整齐齐，茶几上放着几盒药和擦干净了的白色药瓶，下面还压了一张纸，上面是用黑色油墨书写的熟悉的字体。

「好好休息一天吧，我替你请过假了，记得吃药。」

她不知道唐莉佳是什么时候帮自己打扫的房间，也不知道她何时离开，但几年来隐藏在心底里的芥蒂总算被破除掉，左婧媛感觉到前所未有的轻快。

一天的休息日里，她仔细整理了房间其他脏乱的地方，清洗了身上布满酒气的衣物，好好收拾了自己，也按时吃了药。

不过她可没打算完全听从唐莉佳的话。

-

没左婧媛在还真不习惯，好多内容要来自己操心，还真累啊。

唐莉佳无奈地怂了怂肩，反锁上了办公室的门，走到电梯门口，准备早点回家休息。

“叮”的一声，电梯门开了，唐莉佳也被电梯门后本不应出现的熟面孔吓了一跳。

“不是叫你不用来吗？而且都下班了。”两人之间的氛围恢复到了很久以前的轻松状态，唐莉佳也并不打算否认昨天晚上左婧媛偷听的事实，于是放松地打了个哈欠，揉了揉酸痛的后腰。

“当然是来接经理下班啊。”

左婧媛上扬的语调让唐莉佳愣了一下，手上的动作都忘了继续。唐莉佳转头看她，发现她摆出一副有所预谋的表情，连眼神里盛满了笑意，才发觉她说的话好像超出了自己的理解范围。

“什么？”

“不知唐经理可否赏脸和您的秘书共进晚餐呢？”

左婧媛勾起嘴角，露出得逞的坏笑，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，向着唐莉佳伸出了手。

END.


End file.
